Nash
Nash is a shark-like alien from the planet Barin. He is one of Emperor Velo XXVII's champions that Team Bandicoot or Team Cortex must face in the Galactic Circuit to earn the second Champion Key. History Crash Nitro Kart Nash is a cybernetically enhanced shark creature who is the champion of Barin. In the beginning of the cutscene, Nash is seen boxing with himself saying "Put 'em up, put 'em up!" He becomes antsy and begins yelling at Velo but backs down when Velo starts to lose his temper with him. At the end of Team Bandicoot's victory, he asks if he may have his key back, but gets denied. He gets angry but suddenly faints when Coco hacks his brain to put him to sleep. At the end of Team Cortex's victory, N. Gin talks to Cortex about having cybernetic sharks as slaves, but Cortex points out how easily they can be beat. Much like in Team Bandicoot's victory, Nash is a sore loser and demands his key back from the team. He is eventually scared off by Velo. On the track, Nash uses shark teeth and joke teeth as weapons. In the Game Boy Advance version of the game, he is unlocked by beating his boss challenge in Deep Sea Driving. 'Stats:' Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Nash returns in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled as an unlockable character. He is an Acceleration-class racer and is unlocked via purchase in the Pit Stop for 1,500 Wumpa Coins. 'Stats:' Characteristics Personality Nash is very bad tempered, high strung, and has a very bad attitude and a violent behavior. He's cocky and so hyperactive that he does not even sleep naturally. Sleep must be forced by external means, such as hacking his cybernetic brain. Physical Appearance Nash is a short, dark blue, shark-like alien. He has powder blue markings on his belly and muzzle and pure black eyes. He wears a bronze helmet with a small laser cannon on top. The helmet is connected to goggles over his eyes which are filled with water, keeping him hydrated. He has a bronze ring around his nose with a cross-hair on top, presumably used for aiming his laser cannon. A dull red cylinder is below his nose, attached to bronze piping that leads around his back, providing him water to breathe. He has red armour plates on his arms with bronze spikes on them, a bronze belt around his hips with a round buckle on the front, and an orange speedo with a green and yellow pattern on it. In Nitro-Fueled, his design is changed slightly. His speedo is changed to board shorts, he's made more grey than blue and the water cylinder under his nose is attached to the cross-hair ring. His belt has been turned red, though the buckle remains bronze. Some of his skins in this game show him without his breathing apparatus. This may imply that he is able to breathe air, at least temporarily, or it may merely be an oversight. Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery See: Nash/Gallery Trivia *Nash is the only champion to not be warped away in a flash of light after losing to Team Cortex. Instead, he simply runs away when Velo's hologram appears. *Nash is a reference to Hannah-Barbera's Jabberjaw: They're both anthropomorphic sharks, say "Put em up! Put em up!" when they feel like fighting, and right before Coco puts him to sleep in Crash Nitro Kart, he says "neh-eh-eh" like Jabber does. *Nash's name comes from a different spelling of the word gnash, which describes grinding or biting down with one's teeth, referencing the character's huge shark jaws. *Parodying real life diving gear used by humans, Nash's scuba goggles and breathing apparatus carry out the exact opposite function; keeping oxygen out and water in. *According to Velo, Nash "never stops or even sleeps", which is a play on the rumor that sharks need to constantly move or else they'll suffocate and die. *His victory podium animation in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled involves him shooting lasers from his small tank gear attached on top of his head, a reference to the Austin Powers movies in which Dr. Evil requests sharks with laser beam devices attached to their heads. es:Nash fr:Nash Ja:ナッシュ pt:Nash pt-br:Nash ru:Нэш Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Crash Nitro Kart Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Challenges Category:Enemies Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males